Talk:Planetary classification
Class K Theta VIII is a "Class K Transjovian" planet (per bridge display). It is unclear if "Transjovian" contradicts the Star Charts listing or simply is a further specification of the "Adaptable" type. :I assume the current information comes from the Star Trek: Star Charts? I agree that it is fairly consistent with canon, and that there is no need not to follow up on it. In other words, I like it :) -- Harry 05:03, 25 Dec 2003 (PST) Correct, it's Star Charts plus the Transjovian (sub-)type from ( ). -- Cid Highwind 08:26, 25 Dec 2003 (PST) VfD for Planetary classes from Star Trek: Star Charts ;Class A, Class B, Class C, Class E, Class F, Class G, Class H, Class I, Class N, Class Q, Class R, Class S, Class T: * Appears to be based solely on Star Trek: Star Charts, with no true-to-television-Trek references. --Alan del Beccio 07:47, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Updated - 08:05, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Delete. Great book, it's when people take it for canon it becomes more then it's worth. - AJHalliwell 08:11, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) (UPDATE) This planet Scrabble is getting out of hand. Delete all, and any other non-cited that is put on here. - AJHalliwell 08:30, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Keep Class H, was mentioned in as far as I'm aware. Could be rewritten, though. Redirect all non-canon others to Planetary classification instead of deleting them, to avoid future trouble. -- Cid Highwind 10:59, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Agreed to delete or redirect all non-canon planet classes -- I don't even think there is need for a deletion proceeding -- some of these articles have been deleted numerous times! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:50, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Redirected' all classes believed to be non-canon. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 10:05, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Merge suggestion This table is a little messy. It only contains "canon" classes (of course), but then also lists non-canon (=Star Charts) information for these classes. Star Trek: Star Charts has the same table, but leaves cells empty that are already listed here. This helps no one... I suggest to have the complete table (all classes, all info) listed at ST:SC (because most of the info here is from that book), and have a smaller table listing all referenced classes with examples, but without unreferenced info, here. -- Cid Highwind 09:43, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Merge with... With virtually no information left in the main text, I suggest to merge this (and all other "Star Charts planetary classes") to the main article about planetary classification, alternatively with the Star Trek: Star Charts article itself. -- Cid Highwind 09:31, 24 November 2006 (UTC) *Article has been merged. --From Andoria with Love 02:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Star Trek Star Charts why are the Star Trek Star Charts an accepeted souce here?--Shisma 15:38, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :They aren't. Feel free to fix it. :) -- Cid Highwind 15:40, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Theta VIII If you look at the computer screen in "The Royale", Theta 116 VIII is actually listed as class C not class K as someone here is suggesting. :Have you actually looked at the screenshot I provided? You can clearly see on this DVD screenshot, that it is K''', not C. Look at the "C" in "class", only 5 letters next to the "K" and you'll see the difference. For everyone else, the image and the previous discussion can be found here. --Jörg 09:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Class V The first change introduced an HTML-error, because a part of the table structure was deleted. The second one was a link to '''Class V (Gas Core), which seems non-canon to me... -- Cid Highwind 10:20, 18 Jan 2004 (PST) Old Version these are the classes i ended up removing, REASON: No canon mentions. --Captainmike 23:13, 3 Jun 2004 (CEST) Class N I was going through frame by frame, at the part where Data is looking throug the computer for explosives.. One frame shows: ::34-5580 TRI-NICKOLAS POWDER ::Non-oxidizing chemical explosive used in Class-N(2) planetary environments for engineering applications. ::This substance is unstable in oxygen atmospheres and must be handled in accordance with SFRA 2884.3 safety regulations. This seems to make Class N canon? Skold 04:18, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :I would say so. --Alan del Beccio 04:46, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::Uh... I just tidied up after the Class N article was deleted for not being referenced. Apparently, this note was not used in the deletion discussion regarding "Class N"? -- Cid Highwind 09:43, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Class P Class P should be deleted from the table since it is not canon. A P-class planet has never been mentioned on screen even though many seem to fit into the Star Charts description of one. : Did any of the episodes listed actually mention the phrase "class p" -- also, all Star Charts info should be moved to background section -- Captain M.K.B. 15:21, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::Definitely not "Broken Bow" or "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" - not sure about the two DS9 episodes, but I believe those references are assumptions as well, based on the fact that the episodes dealt with "glaciated" planets. -- Cid Highwind 12:29, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Class T Janeway mentions a "T Class" gas giant in . I've added it to the list. Skold 03:58, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Hidden text What is the deal with all the suppressed text in the table (evident in the code)? Is that supposed there? -- Capricorn (talk) 23:59, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Anyone? Please? I'd like to make what I think are important improvement to that table but am worried about messing some kind of thing up... Capricorn (talk) 06:35, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Final last ditch effort bump -- Capricorn (talk) 05:21, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I've gone and removed it. Below I've preserved the entire table but with the stuff I removed made visible I realize that's not the clearest way to document what I've done, but sorry, anything more was beyond my understanding of these infernal tables. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:25, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Class O Forgive me if I'm out of protocol. I'm watching Star Trek: Voyager on Netflix and a Class O planet was just mentioned as having an Oxygen / Argon atmosphere (Season 2 Ep. 1 "The 37's). Why is Class O not included in the list? --Savage Valkyrie (talk) 04:24, February 17, 2017 (UTC) : It was Class L. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC)